sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Strach przed zbliżającą się ciemnością! Ciężka walka 8 wojowniczek
Strach przed zbliżającą się ciemnością! Ciężka walka 8 wojowniczek (jap. 迫り来る闇の恐怖! 苦戦の8戦士 Semari kuru yami no kyōfu! Kusen no 8 senshi) – 35 (124) odcinek trzeciej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 4 lutego 1995 roku. Opis odcinka Na początku odcinka poznajemy plany Bractwa Śmierci względem Mesjasza Ciszy oraz Świętego Graala. Wbrew pozorom brudną robotę ze zniszczeniem świata ma odwalić nie tyle sam Mesjasz, co jego pan, a dokładnie mityczny Pharaoh 90. Mieliśmy już okazję go poznać, patrząc na cień Galaktyki Tau oraz podczas wspomnień Hotaru dotyczących katastrofy w laboratorium. Tymczasem drużyna wojowniczek zbliża się do Akademii Nieskończoności, by stoczyć ostateczną walkę. W tym samym czasie do Akademii zbliżają się Czarodziejki Zewnętrznego Układu Słonecznego, jednak te trzy zamiast na własnych nogach lecą helikopterem. A sama Mistress 9 wyczuwa obecność Świętego Graala, którego dzierży oczywiście Usagi. Wprowadza w życie plan mający na celu porwanie Usagi, przy jednoczesnym pozostawieniu reszty wojowniczek na zewnątrz. Na początek zaczyna demolkę w laboratorium. Wypuszcza wszystkie znajdujące się tam jaja daimonów i łączy wyklute z nich bestie w coś na wzór jednego organizmu. Samą akademię otacza polem swojej energii, i by uniemożliwić czarodziejkom teleportację, nasyła na nie nowe daimony. Wojowniczki dzielnie odpierają ataki, jednak ze względu na ciągłe odradzające się bestie, nie mogą znaleźć chwili spokoju potrzebnej do skupienia energii. W pewnej chwili pojawia się ezoteryczna dłoń Mistress 9 i porywa Usagi. Same potwory wycofują się i oblepiają swoimi ciałami barierę, tworząc dodatkową żywą zaporę. Wtedy nadlatują Wojowniczki Zewnętrznego Układu Słonecznego... Nie wiedząc, co zaszło, podlatują bliżej i wtedy ich helikopter zostaje zaatakowany oraz zniszczony. Przed śmiercią ratuje wojowniczki Sailor Pluto, która używając swojej mocy ostatecznej, zatrzymuje czas i przenosi wojowniczki poza barierę. Pozostałe czarodziejki z braku lepszych opcji (bez Usagi nie mogą użyć teleportacji) zamierzają wykorzystać swoją moc do powstrzymania wciąż rozrastającej się bariery. Tymczasem wewnątrz Akademii... Mistress 9 przybiera postać Hotaru, by oszukać w ten sposób Usagi i zdobyć Święty Graal. Tymczasem profesorek ma pozbyć się wojowniczek z Urana i Neptuna, które dostały się do wnętrza akademii. Rozpoczyna się oczywiście zacięta walka. Sōichi Tomoe ujawnia swoje prawdziwe wnętrze jako Germatoid. W pierwszym ataku Sailor Uranus niszczy jego powłokę, ale daje to tylko tyle, że poszczególne szczątki potwora trafiają do ustawionych w pobliżu lalek. Wtedy cała grupa ponownie rzuca się na czarodziejki. Mimo zaciętej walki i determinacji ulegają one masowej i fizycznej przewadze. Wtedy z odsieczą przybywa im ponownie Sailor Pluto. A mianowicie przypomina wojowniczkom o talizmanach i materializuje je przy nich. Sailor Neptune, używając swego lustra, eliminuje kopie potwora, a po ustaleniu prawdziwego egzemplarza, Sailor Uranus niszczy go swoim mieczem. Obie panie biegną, by stawić czoło Mesjaszowi... W tym właśnie momencie Usagi odzyskuje przytomność, a widząc leżąca w pobliżu „Hotaru” natychmiast do niej podbiega. Hotaru oczywiście zaczyna namawiać Usagi do ujawnienia Świętego Graala, gdyż jak twierdzi, w ten sposób zniszczy zło. Niemal się jej udaje, ale przesadza, nazywając Czarodziejkę z Księżyca po imieniu. Usagi domyśla się podstępu i Mistress 9 wraca do swojej postaci. Wtedy do sali wpadają Uran i Neptun. Odcinek kończy się w momencie, gdy Usagi wciąż osłania Hotaru, a teraz już Mistress 9. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Haruka Tenō/Sailor Uranus – Megumi Ogata * Michiru Kaiō/Sailor Neptune – Masako Katsuki * Setsuna Meiō/Sailor Pluto – Chiyoko Kawashima * Hotaru Tomoe – Yūko Minaguchi * Profesor Sōichi Tomoe/Germatoid – Akira Kamiya * Daimony – Makiko Ōmoto, Ayako Ono Galeria Zapowiedź odc124.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep124 1.jpg Ep124 2.jpg Ep124 3.jpg Ep124 4.jpg Ep124 5.jpg Ep124 6.jpg Ep124 7.jpg Ep124 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka Polsatu to Terror Wielkiej Ciszy. en:The Horror of the Approaching Shadow! Eight Senshi in a Tough Battle de:Der Messias der Stille Kategoria:Odcinki trzeciej serii